Gingerbread House
by ScalpelSlutFace
Summary: Yaya is at Amu's house and wants to make a gingerbread house. What can go wrong? Yaya and Amu friendship Amuto-ish... Co-written with Dream13


Erin: Yay! New fic...Again!

Ikuto: Shouldn't you be working on '**My Old Best Stranger**'?

Amu: Yeah..and '**Their Heat'**?

Erin:...Shut up! Well anyways this fic was co-written with my cousin, Dream13 who is called...

Katie: ME!

Ikuto: You're early...

Katie:And...? OH ITS THE KITTY CAT BOY ERIN TALKS ABOUT 0.0

Erin: Shut up! Or I'm not gonna write a YayaxKairi fic with you for you to upload...

Katie: But...fine :(

Amu: ANYWAY, this was written when Katie-chan went over to Erin-chan's house to sleep over and Erin-chan's mom's boyfriend bought them a gingerbread house to make from IKEA.

Erin: Yeah, we got all messy and Katie said this would make a great fic and I took credit for it ^.^

Katie: Yeah, but I left before it was finished so Erin just wrote it up when I was gone...

Ikuto: You talk about me...O.o

Katie: Err me and Erin own like nothing and stuff...

* * *

><p><span>Gingerbread House<span>

Amu sighed as she snuggled deeper into the couch pillows. She hadn't been getting as much sleep as she had wanted to lately which in its own right is not fair, however having one hell of a unexpected guest was just too much.

"Amu-chii!" Screamed a childish voice, it echoing of the halls and walls of the pinkette's house. Amu ignored it hoping that she could look like she was sleeping and having such a pleasant dream that her younger friend would feel guilty and leave her alone. Oh what foolish hopes. "Ne, Amu-chii! Where are you? I wanna play!" Amu could feel her unavoidable doom approaching but still hoped that her poor acting skills could fool the simple mind.

No such luck.

"Amu~! Wake up! I wanna play! Come on! You slept last night, right? So come on!" the voice screamed right in Amu's ear. Ow. "I didn't sleep a lot Yaya. I need more sleep. If you hadn't have come over so early I might have been up to play something." she lied. She loved her hyper friend, honest she did. But sometimes she could be a bit much. "Please! It doesn't have to be a _game _game just something to do so you won't lie around all day!" Yaya pleaded "Come on, you're acting like that guy with the cat chara." Amu's eyes flew open at the mention of Ikuto. She glanced upwards towards the ceiling. Just above her Ikuto was lying on her bed, maybe reading or sleeping like he did a lot.

She guessed she had been sleeping a lot but how would Yaya know thats what he did? Maybe she meant Amu had been a bit moody lately...that would have to do with the lack of sleep. But seeing her friends attempt of a puppy dog look Amu had to give in, but how? Sitting up, Amu put on her 'Cool and Spicy' attitude and looked at Yaya with a business face. "Okay, Yaya, I'll play something with you if you can find something in the cupboards that won't take forever I'll do it with you." smirking Amu watched her friend enter the hallway with a determined look. Knowing she wouldn't find anything she settled back down to sleep...

Until a loud bang woke her up. Gasping Amu looked around, if it was Ikuto there was no way they were going to get away with their secret. But to her surprise she didn't find an alarmed Yaya in the room but a sheepish on who had piles of old board games around her feet. "Gomen, Amu-chii but I found the perfect thing but it was at the top of the pile so I jumped to get it and everything fell down." Looking closer Amu saw a little plastic bow wrapped in some material in her friends hands. Guessing there was no way out of playing now Amu got up and started picking up the old boxes which were slowly decaying handing them to Yaya who was shoving them into any spare place she could reach. When they finally finished Amu asked her very eager friend what she was so desperate to play. Grinning, Yaya shoved the box into Amu's face.

Blinking in surprise, Amu pulled it away to eye level. A cheesy picture of two smiling children and a perfectly decorated small house was on the from. The words 'Build Your Own Gingerbread House' decorated half of the box. Looking up at Yaya she asked her with her eyes why this. Yaya just shrugged and dragged Amu into the kitchen laughing the whole way.

~Later~

"So now we just have to use this icing sugar to stick all the sides together and then we can decorate and everything." Amu explained to her friend who was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet nodding at every word Amu said. Laughing Amu poured the icing sugar into a piping bag and demonstrated how to add the icing sugar and where to add it to Yaya as it was her first time using icing. After doing one of the sides she passed the cone like shape to Yaya who looked at it a little hesitant at first before sticking her tongue out in concentration and began to slowly add the sugar in a thin line going up and down several times to thicken it. Unfortunately it was a little too slow for Amu's taste and took too much concentration for Yaya. So she handed the piping bag to Amu and walked out of the front door yelling something about sprinkles and chocolate bits and decorations and headed out, happily liking the sugar off of her hands. Amu sighed as she looked at her hands. She was also covered in the sticky substance but didn't really want to lick it off quite yet because she was sure if she did she would not stop. She also had some on her face from when it had exploded when Yaya gripped onto the bag too eagerly. Looking at the tiring amount of work she had in front of her Amu sighed and wiggled her fingers.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from behind her, the creaking of the stairs. Brushing it off as something such as the stairs being old she continued to sort out the pieces left. They (well she) still had to add the roof and the extremely annoying chimney. Not to mention the fact that the walls were falling down and it was a sure fact that if any more weight was added they would surely fall down.

Another noise was heard behind her and she stiffened. She could feel something, or some_one_, behind her. Drawing in a breath she went to turn around however a slightly muscular arm stopped her. "Hello there..." breathed a husky voice in her ear.

* * *

><p>Erin: *Starts beating self up*<p>

Ikuto: So this was meant to be a oneshot right?

Erin: *Nods*

Amu: So, why the fail at a cliffie?

Erin: Because Katie left I thought I would leave this fic for a while and then there was a power cut so out of boredom I was clicking round my documents and I saw this and I thought I would update it but before I finished the power came on and I lost my train of thought. So I had to finish it before it became nonsense.

Amu: Will you try to write the next part soon?

Erin: Hopefully but I want to do my other fics and my homework and I need the toilet so yeah.

Ikuto: The toilet...?

Erin: Yes, I need to pee! I was too scared to go when the power was off!

Amu...Err please review before she wets herself.


End file.
